At Loss For Words
by Mika-Hanyou
Summary: A collection of non-related song fics involving simple 'spur of the moment' songs that fit with the moods. Read... Soon
1. I'm Still Here

Set after, Jenagi: Kind Yet Sad, in responce to the issue of being a hanyou.  
  
*** - *** -song lyrics  
  
" - " -talking  
  
* - * -thoughts  
  
I'm still here  
  
"Inuyasha, Is that what happened to you?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha didn't answer, but turned away, *How can I tell her about all I've been through for just being what I am.* "Inuyasha..." she sighed sadly, getting her answer from his lack of giving her one.  
  
***  
  
I am a question to the world,  
  
Not an answer to be heard,  
  
or a moment that's held in your arms.  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
  
I won't listen anyway:  
  
You ignore me,  
  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.  
  
***  
  
The pair continued walking in an uncomfortable silence. Inuyasha's thoughts drifted to Kikiyo. *Yet another that wanted me to be one or the other, not accepting for what I am. I had no control over it... I loved her, but she only wanted me to become a human for her, not to mention so she could be free of protecting the jewl. Did she realy love me in return? I never cared about what anybody else said, but for some reason I did when it came to her...*  
  
***  
  
And what do you think you'd understand?  
  
I'm a boy, no i'm a man.  
  
You can't take me and throw me away.  
  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.  
  
***  
  
As if sencing his change in thoughts, Kagome's did as well. *I bet thats why he's always a jerk. Other than his mother, thats what he was always shown. It's so sad, being a child all alone with cuel people like the ones that tormented Jenangi. No wonder he hate humans so much. youkai must have been worse, hating him for being part human. Poor Inuyasha...*  
  
***  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can the world want me to change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
They don't know me,  
  
'Cause I'm not here.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha broke the mutual silence, "I have never been accepted... by anyone, other then my mother." he spoke quitely.  
  
***  
  
And you see the things they never see  
  
All you wanted, I could be  
  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
  
Can you help me be a man?  
  
They can't break me  
  
As long as I know who I am  
  
***  
  
"In-Inuyasha? Is that how you feel?" she asked quitely, "I don't care if you're not demon or human... All I see is Inuyasha, not what you could be..." Inuyahsa felt his breath catch, that was not what he was expecting... *She thinks as me as me? not human or demon? just me? How can she accept me? she truly is amazing... I think,... I love her... Do I? As long as she is with me it dosn't matter.......* he thought to hiself.  
  
***  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can the world want me to change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
They can't see me,  
  
But I'm still here.  
  
***  
  
*Why is he so Quite? that is so not like him... What is he thinking about?...* Kagome wondered.  
  
***  
  
They can't tell me who to be,  
  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
  
And the world is still sleepin',  
  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
  
And their words are just whispers,  
  
And lies that I'll never believe.  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can they say i never change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
I'm the one now,  
  
'Cause I'm still here.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, Kagome...Will you stay with me?" he asked not looking at her. *Did he just ask what I thought he did? Of corse I would. I dont leave my friends, no matter how much they gett on my nurves...* she thought then answered, "Inuyasha, I'll never leave you side..." Inuyasha smiled looking at her the first time though the conversation. "And I'll never leave yours." he finished.  
  
***  
  
I'm the one,  
  
'Cause I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
AN:Sweet ne?   
  
Next song: 


	2. Bourn To Collect The Shards

AN: I don't own the song or charictors but I did put togeather this little remake.  
  
Bourn to fly  
  
I've been tellin' my dreams to the scarecrow  
'Bout the places that I'd like to see  
I said, friend do you think I'll ever get there  
Ah, but he just stands there smilin' back at me  
  
So I confessed my sins to the preacher  
About the love I've been prayin' to find  
Is there a brown eye'd boy in my future, yeah  
He says. girl you've got nothin' but time  
  
But how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know, that you were born, you were born to fly  
  
My daddy, he's grounded like the oak tree  
My momma, she is steady as the sun  
Oh you know I love my folks  
But I keep starin' down the road  
Just lookin' for my one chance to run  
  
Yeah, 'cause I will soar away like the blackbird  
I will blow in the wind like a sea  
I will plant my heart in the garden of my dreams  
And I will grow up where I'll wander wild and free  
  
Oh, how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know, that you were born  
You were born yeah  
You were born to fly  
  
So how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know that you were born  
You were born to fly fly fly fly  
  
Hey  
Ooooh, ooooh  
  
Bourn to collect the Shards  
  
I've been tellin' my dreams to a kitsune  
'Bout the places that I'd like to see  
I said, friend do you think I'll ever get there  
Ah, but he just sits there smilin' up at me  
  
So I confessed my feelings to my mother  
About the love I've been prayin' to find  
Is there a gold eye'd boy in my future, yeah  
she says. girl you've got to go back in time  
  
But how do you do your schoolwork  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know, that you were born, to collect the shards  
  
My grandad, he's grounded like the oak tree  
My momma, she is steady as the sun  
Oh you know I love my folks  
But I keep starin' down the well  
Just waiting for my hanyou to come  
  
Yeah, 'cause I will soar away like the blackbird  
I will blow in the wind like a sea  
I will plant my heart in the era of my dreams  
And I will grow up where I'll wander wild and free  
  
Oh, how do you do your homework  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your schoolwork done  
When you know, that you were born  
You were born yeah  
You were born to collect the shards  
  
So how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know that you were born  
You were born tocolect the shards, shards, shards, shards   
  
Hey  
Ooooh, ooooh 


	3. Desperado

AN: nope...don't own 'em  
  
Desperado  
  
Desperado  
Why don't you come to your senses  
Ben out ridin' fences, for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
But I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow  
  
Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet  
But it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones you can't get  
  
Desperado  
Oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom, well that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walkin' through this world all alone  
  
Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day  
And you're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feelin' goes away  
  
Desperado  
Why don't you come to your senses  
Come down from those fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, let somebody love you  
You better let somebody love you  
Before it's too late   
  
Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha  
Why don't you come to your senses  
Ben out sitin' in branches, for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
But I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow  
  
Don't you draw the queen of jewlshards boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet  
But it seems to me some fine things have been laid at your feet  
But you only want the ones you can't get  
  
Inuyasha  
Oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you to camp  
And freedom, oh freedom, well that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walkin' through this world all alone  
  
Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day  
And you're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feelin' goes away  
  
inuyasha  
Why don't you come to your senses  
Come down from those branches, open the eyes  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, let somebody love you  
You better let Kagome love you  
Before it's too late ... 


	4. Kagome on

Ka-go-me has got it goin' on (oh)  
Ka-go-me has got it goin' on (oh)  
Ka-go-me has got it goin' on (oh)  
Ka-go-me has got it goin' on (oh)  
Kagome, can you come over after school? (After school)  
We can hang around by the well (hang by the well)  
Did Sango get back from her exterminating trip? (Exterminating trip)  
Is she here, or is she trying to give 'him' the slip? (Give 'him' the slip)  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, miko can't you see  
Ka-go-me has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Kikyo, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Ka-go-me  
Ka-go-me has got it goin' on  
Ka-go-me has got it goin' on  
Kikyo, do you remember when I fallowed you around? (Fallowed you around)  
You came out and pinned me when I did nothing wrong (nothing wrong)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she shared (the way she shared)  
Gave me some ramen and said 'If I was a demon she still would care'  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since I came through the well, your mom has always liked me  
Ka-go-me has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Kikyo, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
But I'm in love with Ka-go-me 


End file.
